


Kiwi and the Beast

by friedtempura



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: Tale as old as time... or better known as a Beauty and the Beast tale with your favorite cookies playing the parts! Join Kiwi in this fantasy love story, where he will learn that true love comes from inside.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a huge project in the works, mostly myself wanting to write something cute and fun. This will be riding along the general story itself, but there will be differences to add diversity. I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Also note, everybody is human in this story.
> 
> Updates will be on Mondays!

When the sun crept towards the sky, dawn was near. Always pink overlaying orange in a gentle manner, it simply made for the best view for the ones who mustered the strength to climb out of their bed and watch it with wonder, simple awe in how the sky could be so vast yet full.

“Papa, I’ll be heading out now!”

“Alright! I’ll be in the workshop!”

The door shut and out came a hopping male, nearly sloshing in a puddle of mud near him. He never minded the dirt, considering the farm his father and he worked hard to make work. A satchel was slung over his shoulder as he made his way downtown to the small village over the bridge. He’d been so many times that as he walked into the cobbled streets where shopkeepers opened the windows and spruced up the signs to attract the early bird customers, he was greeted with smiles.

The baker greeted him with a cheerful smile with his hands full of freshly baked goods that Kiwi always enjoyed smelling. “Ah Kiwi, good morning! Where ya’ off to at such an early hour?”

Kiwi reached back into his bag where a book was kept for safekeeping. He held it out with a gleeful grin. “The bookshop! I just finished this wonderful story about a boy, a witch and-” He stopped abruptly when he realized the baker seemed to turn his attention to his bread and rolls.

“That’s nice, Kiwi.”

He could only shrug for this happened quite often it was second nature that he packed away the book and continued to his destination. He was offended before seeing as how he could never fathom how one would find books so… boring! Eventually the reactions he gained were ignored and let be. The bookshop came into view and he went inside, a small bell ringing to signal his arrival.

A head popped out from behind a bookshelf, the man fixing his glasses with a smile. “Kiwi! You’re back already? I assumed that would take you at least… well, a week!” He laughed, coming around with arms holding a tower of books varying from technical studies to pure enjoyment of fantasy. Kiwi set the satchel down on the counter to come over and take some books from the stack to ease the load.

“I couldn’t put it down! Hero, it was so good! Ogres and beanstalks! I was so invested that Papa had to come yank the book out from my hands to get me to eat supper!” Kiwi laughed and set the books down on a side table where Hero did the same, shaking his head with a smile.

“I shouldn’t be surprised by now. You’re in here so often I think you might as well live here.” He watched Kiwi scan the shelves, climbing aboard the ladder to scoot across the sections with better access to the ones higher above his reach. It didn’t always pay to be so short but he made do with what was available to him.

“Hmm…. I think I’ll take this one!” Kiwi finalized, grabbing a medium sized book with two lovers amongst the cover, nearly kissing. He hopped down and handed the book to Hero, who shifted his glasses to see better.

“This one? But you’ve read this twice! Or more, if I’m counting correctly…” He mumbled the last part to himself while Kiwi clasped his hands together in joy.

“Why not? It has sword fights, magic and even a prince in disguise! It’s honestly my favorite book that you have in here.”

Hero handed the book back to Kiwi. “If you love it so much, then keep it.”

Kiwi was nearly taken aback, blinking twice. “Wha-? H-Hero, I couldn’t!”

“By all means! I know you’ll take care of it.”

Kiwi grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder, unable to hide the glee forming on his face. “Well, thanks! Thanks so much!” He called out as he left the shop, not wasting a mere second in opening the book to dive inside the story once more.

A group of men were watching him with odd looks, whispering to each other. As Kiwi walked with his face in the book, he seemed to not notice the ongoing gossip that featured him as the main topic. The village folk always made their comments on how a man like Kiwi shouldn’t indulge in reading books for fun when he should be taking up hunting or even doing something that didn’t require much thinking.

His steps carried him over to a fountain where he sat on the side, continuing to read his story. The light coming down was blocked by a sudden looming shadow to which Kiwi knew all too well whose shadow it belonged to. He sighed and closed his book, looking up.

“Spirit…”

“Kiwi! I see you’re all alone. Allow me to provide you with some company.” Spirit slicked back his hair, grinning down at Kiwi. If there was one word to describe Spirit, it would positively fall under the category of vain. Spirit was always stuck looking at a mirror, constantly presenting himself as if he would meet the Queen the next minute after. The village adored him for his hunting skills (Kiwi did not, in fact he down right hated the sport.) and his charming looks yet what he lacked severely was, well, a brain.

And Kiwi did not plan for another awkward conversation with the hunter. He shook his head and stood, trying to evade the male. “Nope, I’m good. In fact, I have to head home for uh… home stuff.” Poor excuse but it worked mostly. Not today, unfortunately.

“Oh please, you can spare a moment. Oh, what’s this?” Spirit yanked the book from Kiwi and flipped through the pages with no care, squinting at the words with disgust. “Ugh, words. How can you read this crap? There’s nothing here! No pictures which means it’s boring.”

Kiwi rolled his eyes and tried to grab the book yet Spirit constantly made sure it was just barely out of reach, like a game. “Usually, people use their imagination. Not sure if you have one but if you honestly took the time to just sit down-”

Spirit tossed the book over his shoulder, the object landing in a puddle of mud. Before Kiwi could retaliate he was gently pushed against a wall, noses nearly touching. Spirit practically towered over him, arms trapping Kiwi from both sides as he gave him a sly grin. “Now, why would I want to sit down and read some boring old book, when I can do something much, much better?”

Kiwi laughed and avoided the stare Spirit was giving him. “And… that would be?” Please, someone help him. Spirit was getting far too close for his comfort.

“You.”

Kiwi nearly gagged. This guy was such a pervert. He saw his chance to escape when he heard footsteps come around the corner, another male.

“Spirit, there you are! I finally nabbed the duck you shot and oh. Uh, heh heh…” Devil started snickering and turning red, obviously walking in on something he shouldn’t have seen. Spirit turned and gave him a look of annoyance.

“Will you go away? I’m in the middle of something!”

Devil cackled. “With who? The wall? ‘Cause ya’ boy just ducked and fled!”

“Huh?!”

Devil was correct. While Spirit seemed distracted by Devil, he took the chance to duck underneath the arms and make way for his book that still was dirtied. He picked it up and wiped off the mud, setting it in his satchel for safer keeping. He gave Spirit a sweet smile, trying hard to not laugh at how funny the situation was.

“Sorry, had to grab my book. Really though, I do need to get going since-”

An explosion erupted in the distance, the booming echo very evident in the town square. Kiwi turned his head and saw the smoke come from his house, panic erupting on his face.

“Papa!” He cried, Spirit and Devil laughing at him.

“There goes that kooky inventor again!”

Kiwi gave Devil a glare. “He’s _not_ kooky!”

Spirit smacked the back of Devil’s head, frowning too. “Yeah, he’s not kooky!”

Kiwi ignored the fake defense and turned to run back home. He wanted to make sure his father was alright, since some of his creations could end up setting something on fire or hurt him. As he left, Spirit stared after Kiwi, sighing with adoration.

“Isn’t he gorgeous? Not as much as I am, but two gorgeous people need to be together.” Spirit crossed his arms and grinned. “And that’s exactly why I plan to marry Kiwi.”

Devil looked at him with surprise. “What? The inventor’s son? But he’s-”

“The most beautiful man in town.”

“Yeah but-”

Spirit yanked Devil by the hem of his shirt, snarling. “That makes him the best and don’t I deserve the best?”

Devil gulped and nodded quickly, smiling. “O-Oh yes! Of course! The best, only for you Spirit!”

He was dropped onto the ground, Spirit rubbing his hands together with a mischievous grin. “Hurry up Devil. We’ve got some planning to do.”

Devil scrambled up to his feet and dashed after Spirit. “You got it boss!”


	2. Failed Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit attempts to woo Kiwi, however, it doesn't work out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update and I apologize! Things weren't working out for myself and I couldn't finish this chapter until late tonight. However, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

The bunker doors were thrown open, smoke pouring out as Kiwi waved and coughed through it. “Papa? Papa!” He called out, climbing down into the basement to see his father trying to dust himself off, tossing a barrel to the side that had exploded, bits and pieces of wood everywhere.

Kiwi came closer, setting the satchel down to the side table, helping his father up to his feet. His father was old, distinguishable by the white moustache on his face. He smiled at Kiwi, then glared at the large contraption that dispelled the smoke from before.

“Damn piece of junk! This is the fifth time it’s done that! I tell you Kiwi, I’m through with it! Nothing good seems to be coming out of it!” He kicked the machine, sputters and clanking ringing out. Kiwi smiled at his father.

“You always say that and guess what happens? The invention works. You need to have some faith in yourself, really now.” He had to chuckle quietly, for his father was staring at the machine he built angrily. This happened daily and it never phased Kiwi in the slightest. His father just needed a small push of encouragement was all. He put his hands on his father’s shoulders. “Look, if you finish this and it works, you’ll be the greatest inventor known in France! I know for a fact no one else can pull this off except, well, you. I believe in you Papa.”

It struck a chord within his father that managed a smile to widen on his face. “You’re absolutely right! My god, I’ve been sulking for mere minutes when I could be fixing this. It only needs a tightened screw so hm…” He murmured, putting on his goggles and climbing down underneath the contraption. “Kiwi my good boy, hand me the eh, doohickey right in the box! You know the one.”

Kiwi went over to the toolbox and found a rather, unique looking wrench. His father handbuilt all of the tools he used for creating the inventions around their house through the years Kiwi was growing up, so he was used to the bizarre names his father gave them periodically. Handing him the wrench, he went over to where he sat his satchel down, grabbing the book from the bag. The cover was stained from the dirt unfortunately, but the pages inside were still clean.

“Well, how was town? Did you have fun?” Called his father, working away at the machine. Kiwi smiled and nodded, not as if his father could see at the moment.

“Sure did. Got another book to read…” He trailed, for his face fell sadly at the memories from earlier today. He stared blankly at the book, sighing. “Papa… do… do you think I’m funny? Y’know, weird, odd…”

“What? My Kiwi? Of course not! There’s nothing weird or odd about you, son.” His father pushed from underneath the machine, taking off his goggles. “You shouldn’t ever consider yourself to be among that category. You are, well, you!”

Kiwi smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“You know, if you wanted some friends, what about that Spirit guy? He’s pretty big and tall. Muscular even! Didn’t you say he was your type…?”

Kiwi grew red and groaned loudly. “God, Papa, no! Spirit may be handsome but he’s a huge jerk! Arrogant, selfish, and way too vain. He’s better off dating himself.”

“Good, I raised you well. Now, enough on boys and back to machines! Let’s give this a whirl, shall we?” He said, coming from beneath the machine and getting up to test it again once more.

He pulled down a lever which immediately caused the machine to spurt and churn the cogs and gears into place, small puffs of smoke coming from the top pipe. The traveling movement activated an axe, where it sliced down onto a log, cutting it and promptly making it fly to the wood pile off to the side. Kiwi cried out happily, hugging his father with glee.

“It worked! It worked!” He was nearly jumping up and down along with his father, who in return was laughing joyfully.

“It did! Haha, it really did!” He dusted himself off and began gathering up the tools around the basement. “I suppose I’ll be off then to the fair! Soon as I gather all my needed tools in case something happens. Well, then hooking up this machine to the horse… help me won’t you?”

Kiwi nodded. “Of course!”

The hour was spent with Kiwi and his father gathering the needed supplies, such as food for the trip. Kiwi’s father said he would only be gone for at least three days, but Kiwi couldn’t help but worry just a tad bit about his father traveling at night. He was assured that everything would be fine, as this was not the first time he had to leave town for business. 

Once the wagon was filled and the machine was hooked up to it, Kiwi’s father climbed aboard and grabbed the ropes. Kiwi stood up on his tiptoes and gave his father a big hug and a warm smile.

“Have a safe trip, alright?”

“Of course. I’ll see you in three days, alright? Take care of things while I’m gone!” He called out, already making his way down the path, horse trotting along at a steady pace. Kiwi waved him, smiling.

“I will!”

Once his father was gone from sight, Kiwi retreated back into the house, eager to read his book. The door was shut and two heads from outside peered from the bushes.

Spirit snickered. “There he goes. Alright Devil, you remember the plan?”

Devil straightened out his bowtie and held up a conductor wand. “Of course! Once you and Belle walk outside, I start the band!” He motioned to the band, who started playing the instruments wildly and loudly, much to his happiness. Spirit stomped over and bonked Devil on the head, promptly stopping the music.

“O-Ow! What was that for?” He rubbed his head in annoyance while Spirit huffed.

“Not yet you idiot! I meant when we actually come out! Now, just be ready.” He looked over at all the townsfolk who gathered for the “ceremony”, tables decorated with traditional wedding cloth and even a grand wedding cake. Few women were gathered, guessed to be his admirers he’s turned down for the sake of Kiwi. The priest came forward and patted Spirit on the back.

“Ready when you are Spirit. It’s going to be fantastic!”

Spirit chuckled. “Of course it will! Now, time to go propose.”

He left with the crowd laughing behind him, quickening his step as he neared the house. He knocked, roughly, upon the oak and stood waiting in a fancy suit. Inside, Kiwi had been reading the book from that morning, looking up at the door reluctantly before bookmarking his page, going to see who it was. Peering through the eyehole, he immediately groaned. It was that Spirit jerk, no doubt come to invade the rest of Kiwi’s personal space. He knew ignoring wouldn’t work as Spirit would keep knocking louder and louder to gain attention, so he opened the door slowly, putting forth a smile best he could.

“Spirit, what a surprise. How-” He never even got to finish his words before the door was pushed all the way open, causing him to back up instantly. Spirit strode in like he lived there his whole life, slicking back his hair. He grinned at Kiwi, winking even.

“Kiwi! A surprise indeed! How would you like to have your deepest desires come true?” He asked, following Kiwi around as he tried gaining space. Kiwi awkwardly chuckled, not understanding nor following what Spirit was trying to get at. They came to the dining table, Spirit immediately taking a seat, kicking off his shoes.

Kiwi had to plug his nose. “D-Desires? What does that mean? And how would you know what-”

Spirit cut him off, waving a hand to dismiss him. “Just picture this! You, massaging my aching muscles while my latest kill cooks above the fire.” He laughed suddenly. “Oh! And maybe seven or eight littles ones running around too.”

Kiwi nearly fainted from what he could possibly be referring to. “E-Eight… _kids?_ Spirit, I’m not a woman.” He bluntly stated.

Spirit gawked at him and laughed more. “No no! Dogs. We’ll have eight dogs. All male and I’ll train them properly for hunting.”

Kiwi rolled his eyes and noticed Spirit’s feet crumpling the pages of the book he was enjoying a moment ago. He silently apologized to Hero for the damage this book has taken and thankful he needn’t return it back. “Listen, Spirit, I have no idea where this fantasy of yours came from but I’m, uh, not sure it’s what I envision myself living through.”

Spirit then sprang to his feet, advancing on Kiwi with a mischievous look. “Come now Kiwi… you must understand that I only want what’s best for you!” He tried pining Kiwi against the wall, but Kiwi dodged and ducked, pushing a chair in the way as Spirit kept following even closer and quicker. “And you know I’m the best.”

“Uh, y-yeah… sure…” Kiwi was running out room to back out to, finding himself against the front door. He cursed silently and turned his head to the side as Spirit trapped him against it, licking his lips. “L-Listen, Spirit, you’re a decent fellow…”

Spirit puckered his lips. “Then say you’ll marry me.” He advanced closer.

Kiwi’s hand found the doorknob. “But really, the truth is…” He opened it suddenly, and Spirit went tumbling out the door, falling into the mud pit the pigs had made for themselves. “I’m just not good enough for you! And, you’re really not my type.” He shut the door only to open it again, chucking the boots at Spirit, knocking him in the head.

Music started playing and Devil skipped over to Spirit, who was drenched in the mud. “Well well! Did it go like ya’ planned?” He yelped once he was yanked closer to Spirit, anger written clear on his face.

“I’m going to marry Kiwi if it’s the  _ last  _ thing I do.”

* * *

 

Kiwi kept peering through the crack in the door, watching as the wedding party cleaned up the tables and such, leaving back to town. Once he was sure that Spirit was gone for good, he came outside, taking cautious steps. “He’s gone…?”

He shut the door and smiled. “Oh thank god. Geez, you think a guy would take a hint!” He said to himself, proceeding to feed the chickens by spreading the feed evenly on the ground. “Can you imagine? Me? As his husband! Ugh, I’m actually going to hurl…”

He finished making the rounds on the small farm his father and he worked hard on. He hopped up on the fence, staring out into the setting sun. The wind was gentle against him, slightly warm as he saw dandelions spread out in the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was repetitive to the point where he expected it. The proposal was extra extreme but he just couldn’t ever see himself be attracted to a man such as Spirit.

He was attractive, yes he’d grant him that one point, but it just wasn’t something Kiwi was solely interested in. He opened his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face, tucking some behind his ear.

“There has to be more out there for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Spirit... or not. Kiwi ponders on life and desires something more from it. Next chapter, we'll check on Kiwi's father and finally meet the Beast! Also, in case you didn't figure it out, Pilot Cookie is Kiwi's father! I thought he would make a perfect fit for the role. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, what could Spirit be planning? And is Kiwi's father alright? Tune in next week for (hopefully) a longer chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
